In The Rain
by realeyes
Summary: Max is outside in the rain, thinking about Alec and what happend that night.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel or any part of it.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A

**In The Rain**

Song: One step forward -by -The color green

_A troubled young lady comes in from the rain_

_Helpless and hiding from some kind of pain_

_She don't know the reason for the way that she feels_

_She don't know the truth but she knows that it's real_

_So she throws down her cards and asks God to re-deal once more_

I run my hand through my rain soaked hair. Every strand sticks to me heavy with water.

The rain washed away nothing, nothing at all. I still smell the smell of his skin. I stumble through the streets running now, running to God knows where. _Why I didn't I just hop on my bike to make it easier._ I curse as I run though a puddle, my socks now soaked to the skin.

My lips still burn from that bruising kiss, goddamn him for doing this to me. My skin still tingles with the feel of his hands. I slow my pace wanting the rain to wash it all away, hopefully wash the imprints on my body, my mind and my soul. No such luck. The droplets now trickle from my forehead down to my eyes, to my nose, cheeks lips and chin. Why my thoughts drift to him kissing those parts in succession eludes me.

**Snap out of it for the love of God. Get a grip. **

Nope that didn't work either the verbal debate in my head just gives me a headache, a good distraction from my thoughts of earlier but nope it reverts back to his eyes, those eyes.

God, they glowed hazel golden green, _is that even possible?_ Whatever, the damn candles that's what it was. the candles made them like that. Made them so beautiful so wonderful to get lost in.

**What have I done, everything is going to change.**

One step forward and two steps back

She might be strange but she has a knack

She'll lift her arms up to the sky

And say " oh my god, don't you let him say good-bye!"

_Damn_, I had to lean against the weathered brick wall to gain my composure. The jagged bricks dig into my back_ pain is a good distraction_. My breath is heavy, my chest heaving, from sheer frustration maybe that's the reason, I can only guess.

_Why did I even agree to stay at his apartment?_ That's right you hate the rain and he seemed harmless enough. You were so wrong. Damn the black out made it even harder to leave.

You open your mouth to growl in frustration but drops of rain fall in, the growl forgotten. So bland they taste, _well duh its water. Why am I thinking about what water tastes like? What the hell is going on with me_? They taste nothing like the way he tasted, damn his lips and his tongue. He should have just kept his mouth shut. My lips curve into a smile.

That's right he never does, just yap, yap, yap away, but who would have known that those lips, mouth and tongue could do such things. I shiver.

**It's cold out here.**

Why the hell am I shivering? The rain and cold are never a good combination when trying to reassess what happened tonight, hopefully I don't catch a cold and make things worse. To bad I never get sick, wishful thinking_. Isn't it different from the shivers he gave you when he touched and ran his hands on your skin, huh?_

**Arrrghhhhh !!!**

That is it no more thoughts no more thinking of tonight. I'm never going to get anywhere like this. _Block all thoughts, block all thoughts_, and think about anything else anything else but him.

I push myself off the wall, damn I am soaking head to toe_; this is so **not **good for me_. I start again trying hard to just forget.

His smell lingers, I smell him but there is no one in the streets at this hour, no one is here. Take a calming breath he isn't here, you ran out yelling to leave you alone remember and slammed the door in his face.

**All you do is run.**

Then you realize your smelling yourself, smells like you but mixed with his distinct smell, his sweat, your sweat, rain and candle wax.

Damn even his smell triggers all sorts of things to go haywire in your body. Your hairs stand on end; your heart beating double time to supply your brain with blood ,since apparently your light headed right now.

**This isn't right, no not at all.**

I am in control, I am cool calm and collected I will not let him mess with my mind.

_Too bad he's got your heart_, that nagging voice in your head speaks up again.

I stop in my tracks again, realizing that maybe that voice is right; he's had me from the start. With that damn cocky smart-ass attitude. You just want to slap that smile off is face. Punch every chance you get to get your point across that he's not at all what you want but no, you want him to wrap his arms around you like he did tonight.

Hoping the rain will wash it all away, but no it still does no good. _Just keep walking just keep going. _

I round the corner and something is familiar about that bike hidden behind that dumpster. Then it hits me.

A troubled young man comes walking this way

And he's walking real tall like this is his day!

And his boots make him strong, well that's what he thinks

But he can't disappear in the whiskey he drinks

And the harder he acts the deeper he sinks again

I realize something; I realize where I'm standing. I look up and as if by instinct he chooses to look out the window and sees you there. A bottle of whisky in hand looking like he's been waiting.

What the hell happened? With all that internal ranting you ran, walked, _whatever_ right back to where you didn't want to be.

**Or do you want to be here?**

He disappears from the window. Your frozen and your screaming in you mind to move, run, go and get away. Like he blurred down those stairs (he probably did) he's standing in the rain with you.

Yes, the brain shuts down no more coherent thoughts and my legs are going weak. I unconsciously lick my lips, for some reason my mouth has gone dry, my lips tastes like rain. Next thing I know I am shoved against the building's wall. His lips crushing down on mine, and then it goes again I taste him, now I cant get enough.

He runs his hands through your rain soaked hair.

He whispers, "You can slam the door in my face yell at me to leave you alone but I wont. It is all right if you leave, but you will end up right here with me again". He gives you that smug I-know-I am- right- smile and your hand itches to slap him but instead you pull his head down for another kiss.

One step forward and two steps back

I might be strange but I have a knack

I'll lift my arms up to the sky and say

"Oh my God its all right if she says good bye."

_How did you know I would end up right here?_ You ask.

He smiles again the rain still falling around both of you.

_You left your bike, Maxie_, he whispers. He gets a half-pulled punch in the gut.

_Well, I love you too_ he replies. I answer with a slap upside the head and an, _I think I love you too, _escapes my lips

The Rain washes nothing away.

_One step forward and two steps back_


End file.
